


i'll stop wearing black when they make a darker color

by blackrose1002, BlackVultures



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Future Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVultures/pseuds/BlackVultures
Summary: “Are you sure you didn’t hit your head?” Jack asked in a voice thatdefinitelydid not squeak. He studiously ignored the way Desi and the tac team were snickering somewhere behind him.Mac’s grin only got wider. “Oh, I’m fine. I mean, with a view like this in front of me?” He flopped an arm in Jack’s general direction. “Like damn, maybeyoushould be illegal.”(Also known as: Mac has a tac vest kink and he loves Jack. Jack loves Mac, and he indulges him.)





	i'll stop wearing black when they make a darker color

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back, back again... it's me and [blackrose1002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002) with another plotless 2800 words of porn!!! Yay!!! This is one of the first things we ever wrote together, and as you can see from our last few fics, we've gotten decidedly more... evil since then, and also more comfortable writing graphic sex, but I still think this one holds up! ****I didn't tag this as dubcon because I don't think it's deserving of that, but *technically* Mac still has traces of scopolamine in his system when he consents to having sex with Jack, but the way it's written he's thinking clearly. Still, if that is a potentially triggering thing for you, maybe skip this one!**** We hope you like this, and please let us know what you think!
> 
> (Title is from "Wilson (Expensive Mistakes)" by Fall Out Boy, because I needed something that referenced the tac vest and I didn't want to be super cliche and use "Sharp Dressed Man" by ZZ Top.)

Jack Dalton didn’t have enough fingers to count the number of times Mac had been kidnapped in the time they’d known each other—he’d started using his toes a while back but he was running out of those too. Between Bozer moving out of Mac’s house and the doxxing of the Phoenix Foundation by Mason, Jack was honestly a little surprised it had taken six months of him being back from the Kovacs mission for somebody to break into Mac’s place and squirrel him off to God only knew where. Well, Riley knew as of twenty minutes ago, and had informed the rest of the team. Turned out Mac was being kept in a warehouse in East LA.

Jack led the tac team with Desi on his six, and together they cleared out all the assholes who, it turned out, were part of a gang that operated under Kovacs’s supervision, and they wanted information on Jack so they could get revenge for his death. From what their ringleader said when Jack stomped on his balls, Mac hadn’t given them anything useful even after they’d drugged him with scopolamine.

“Truth serum?” Desi asked, eyebrows rising. “What is this, a bad spy novel?”

Jack didn’t answer, too busy hustling with his rifle held at port-arms to find Mac. He was duct-taped to a chair among some crates and other random junk, dressed in pajama pants and nothing else, not even shoes. He looked unscathed save for a few injection marks, which must’ve been how they got the drug in his system. His hair was a mess, and he was grinning the grin of someone who was high as a goddamn kite.

“Mac, hey,” Jack said, swinging his rifle over his shoulder on its strap so he could crouch down, retrieve a knife from his boot, and start cutting Mac’s arms free. And if his hands trembled just slightly because he was worried sick until he saw Mac was okay with his own eyes… well, Mac was too far gone to notice. He’d been in love with the kid for so long that Jack was good at hiding it when it mattered. “You okay?”

“M’okay,” Mac confirmed, the words slurring together a little, his head lolling back and forth with every breath. “They drugged me with… truth serum. But I tried to tell them, it’s not _actually_ truth serum—there’s no such thing. Scopolamine is used for—to treat stomach cramps.” He watched with half-lidded eyes as Jack cut his legs free, before all of a sudden he blurted out, “God, you’re so hot. Why do you have to be so hot?”

Jack almost sliced off a finger putting his knife away, but he figured he’d misheard because there was no way in hell Mac would say something like that to him. Reflexively he glanced down at himself in all-black tac gear, but before he could do anything with that information Mac reached out and started… petting his head? Like honest-to-God _petting_ Jack, and mumbling about how tactical shirts should be illegal because they made Jack’s arms look too good.

“Are you sure you didn’t hit your head?” Jack asked in a voice that _definitely_ did not squeak. He studiously ignored the way Desi and the tac team were snickering somewhere behind him.

Mac’s grin only got wider. “Oh, I’m fine. I mean, with a view like this in front of me?” He flopped an arm in Jack’s general direction. “Like damn, maybe _you_ should be illegal.”

Jack stood up and got his hands under Mac’s arms, intending to help him stand, and decided maybe a joke would ease the tension and also stop his brain from screaming _what the fuck_ on a loop: “Well, I’m pretty sure I _am_ illegal in some countries.”

“Probably killed too many people,” Mac agreed solemnly, not helping Jack get him out of the chair at all. In fact, he was dead weight that refused to move. “But that’s okay, I love you anyway.” Before Jack had time to do more than go _!!!_ internally, Mac’s hands were on his biceps, blatantly feeling up the muscles through his shirt. “Your arms are so _nice_.”

The tac team and Desi were laughing openly now, and Jack heard the click in his ear that indicated Riley had shut off the comms, probably because she and Bozer and Matty were dying back in the war room. And Jack could feel his face burning, which was interesting because it generally took a lot for him to get flustered.

He forced himself to get a grip mentally, and also get a better grip on Mac. “Okay, how about we get you out of this chair, huh? Can’t be good for your back.”

He got Mac to stand with Jack holding him up, and paid for it dearly when Mac practically cackled and said in this sly, flirtatious tone, “I know something else that wouldn’t be good for my back.”

“Okay, that’s it,” Jack declared, the words coming out half-choked.

He swept Mac off his feet into a bridal carry, because from the way he was swaying (and what he was saying) there was no way he was going to be able to walk. The tac team was practically on the floor alongside the jerks who’d kidnapped Mac, and the kidnappers who were still conscious were cackling like this was the funniest comedy show they’d ever seen.

Mac made a noise like he’d been shot and slung his arms around Jack’s neck. “You’re so strong, that’s so _hot_.” The backs of his fingers stroked over the beard on Jack’s face that he hadn’t had a chance to shave. “Have I ever told you that your stubble makes you look kind of… roguish? And dangerous.” Before Jack could react to _that_ , the comms clicked back on in his ear, but whoever was supposed to tell him about exfil didn’t get the chance, because Mac kept talking: “Do you moisturize? Your skin is so soft.”

Jack never thought he’d be thankful for Mac losing consciousness, but blessedly, the kid passed out before they loaded on to the transport home. Since Mac didn’t need a hospital, Matty suggested (through actual tears, what was Jack’s life) that Jack take him back to his place and keep an eye on him until the drugs were gone from his system.

 

~***~

 

Mac woke up with a dry mouth, ringing in his ears, and feeling generally sluggish. He sensed movement and waited for it to be over before he opened his eyes, and realized that he was lying on Jack’s bed, in Jack’s _room_ , with Jack leaning over him like he’d just set him down on the mattress. Mac’s face flushed immediately, because he knew from the tightness around Jack’s eyes that he’d said something embarrassing and maybe potentially friendship-ruining earlier. And of course, Jack looked stupidly gorgeous in the dim lamplight from the nightstand, still dressed in his tactical gear; evidently he’d taken Mac straight to his place from exfil instead of stopping at the Phoenix to change.

Mac wasn’t as high as he was back at the warehouse, but he was buzzed enough that his brain to mouth filter was nonexistent: “Oh no, what did I do?”

“You didn’t do anything,” Jack said, “besides spout a bunch of nonsense because you were drugged.” His eyes flicked down and away, and Mac knew whatever he’d said was bad enough that Jack was trying to lie to him about it.

His heart started pounding double-time in his chest, because the only thing Mac could think of that would be _that_ bad was him somehow revealing his feelings for Jack. As much as it hurt, he needed to know how badly he’d fucked up so he could do damage control… if that would even be possible. “Jack, you can’t lie to me.”

To his surprise, Jack… blushed? “You told me how hot I was in my tac gear. And that you loved me.”

Mac froze, blinking rapidly. That was awfully close to the truth he’d feared, but… Jack brought him back to his apartment? That was good, it was more than Mac expected… but since his damn filter was gone, he found himself asking with a note of wonder in his voice, “You don’t hate me?” A strange expression flitted over Jack’s face, almost like a spasm of pain, so Mac started to sit up, even though his head spun a little when he moved, and said, “Look, I can go home—”

Jack’s hands landed on Mac’s shoulders, stilling him. “Are you out of your mind?”

Mac managed a weak smile. “Well, from what I remember it probably _sounded_ like I was out of my mind earlier.” He dropped his gaze, acutely aware of how Jack’s hands felt on his shoulders. “I’m sorry, Jack.” Because this thing that was always so easy between them now felt stilted and awkward, and that was Mac’s fault.

A tentative touch to the side of his face made Mac’s head snap up, and the next thing he knew, Jack was leaning in and kissing him. He closed his eyes instinctively and died a little on the inside from how soft Jack’s lips felt against his own, hands reaching up to grasp at the tac vest and pull Jack closer. He made a little sound when Jack’s tongue touched his lower lip, and Mac figured if this was some kind of drug-induced hallucination he might as well enjoy it. After that noise escaped Mac’s throat Jack tried to pull back, but Mac whimpered and held on tighter.

“I love you too, you know… but you’re still drugged,” Jack whispered against his mouth, thumb stroking over Mac’s cheekbone soothingly. “I don’t want to… take advantage of you, or something.”

“You’re not,” Mac assured, just as quiet, and got to taste Jack’s smile as a reward. He pulled back again and this time Mac let him, but when Jack moved take the tac vest off, Mac grabbed his hand to stop him, cheeks going pink again. “You, uh… don’t have to do that.”

Jack’s eyes searched his face for a moment before he smirked, pulling back in to kiss him again. They were closer this time… which made the vest rub against Mac’s bare chest. Between the roughness of the Kevlar against his skin and Jack’s hands, gritty like sandpaper but so gentle with him, sliding down over his back to grip his waist? Mac’s brain shut off for a hot second, but when it came back online he used his grip on the vest to pull Jack on to the bed, because he’d been kneeling on the floor next it this whole time and Mac wanted him closer, _now_.

He laid back on the bed and Jack crawled on top of him, breaking the kiss to mouth at Mac’s neck, lips trailing over his pulse. Mac’s hands slid lower to grip Jack’s ass through his tac pants and he knew by the way Jack tensed that they both realized his gun was still strapped to his thigh. He was busy sucking a bruise into Mac’s skin, and Mac felt Jack grin against him when he put his clever fingers to good use, unbuckling the straps on the holster and dropping it carefully on the floor. His hips snapped up when Jack’s teeth grazed the hickey he’d just left behind, and then Jack was sitting up to take off his tac shirt… but he kept on the vest, without Mac having to ask.

Mac was afraid his eyes might fall out of his head, they were so wide, and he had to kiss Jack again after that. He felt Jack’s hands slide down to the waistband of his pajama pants and lifted his hips in enthusiastic agreement with that idea. They both groaned at the friction and Jack managed to get Mac’s pants off, and the sound that left Mac’s lips when he was finally free of them was obscene. Jack started struggling with his boots, and the first one came off okay but the second one had him swearing. Mac laughed and used the vest for leverage, pulling himself up to help Jack with the offending boot, which Jack proceeded to chuck across the room.

“Wow, what did that boot do to you?” Mac asked, still chuckling a little.

“Kept me away from you,” Jack muttered, and pushed him back down on the mattress again.

Except for the vest they were skin-to-skin, and it was amazing, better than Mac ever could’ve dreamed, he probably could’ve come from the friction alone… but that wasn’t what he wanted.

“I want you inside me,” he gasped, while Jack was busy nipping at his earlobe.

Jack nearly fell off the bed but recovered quickly, looking down at Mac with huge dark eyes. “You sure?”

“Of course I am,” Mac replied, smiling, and curved a hand around the back of his neck to pull him down for another kiss.

Since it was Jack’s apartment it only made sense that he knew where the lube and condoms were, and he threw out an arm to dig around in the nightstand for both. When he found them he tossed them on the bed, making this noise deep in his chest when Mac spread his legs wider in anticipation. Jack wasted no time, coating his fingers in lube and pressing the first one against Mac’s entrance, pushing it in slowly.

It’d been a while since Mac had done this, and the last guy he’d been with hadn’t had fingers like Jack’s, thick and rough with callouses—because _hello_ , that was his trigger finger. But it felt much better than he’d anticipated, and soon he was pushing down against the sensation, cock twitching against his stomach. A second finger followed the first, and Mac couldn’t stop the sounds he was making and didn’t want to, especially when Jack added a third finger. He curled them upward and Mac jolted like he’d been shocked and yanked Jack down to kiss him.

“I’m okay, I’m ready,” he panted out. “Just get in me already, please, Jack.”

Jack’s hands trembled just a little as he rolled on a condom and lubed himself up, and then he was pushing inside Mac, agonizingly slowly, stilling once he bottomed out. Mac was breathing like he was running a marathon, staring at the ceiling and finding himself trying not to… cry? Because he never thought this would happen, and Jack felt amazing inside him, hot and stretching him in all the right places—and Jack had even indulged his stupid tac vest kink.

Mac whispered for Jack to move, and the feeling of his cock thrusting in and out of Mac combined with the vest scratching against Mac’s skin meant this was going to be over sooner rather than later. It only took a few thrusts for Jack to find the same spot he’d located with his fingers, and that graze on his prostate was sudden enough that Mac cried out. Jack shuddered above him and slammed back in harder, and all it took was another brush against Mac’s prostate combined with everything about Jack—his smell, his touch, _that damn vest_ —for Mac to come.

While he was busy almost blacking out he felt Jack go still above him, cock pulsing, his arms shaking from trying to hold up his own weight through a pretty intense orgasm. Jack pulled out after a moment, as gently as possible, dropping on the bed next to Mac and disposing of the condom.

It wasn’t until they caught their breath and kissed languidly for a while that Mac realized he’d gotten come all over the front of Jack’s tac vest. “Oh my God,” he said, and then immediately started laughing.

Jack looked down and snorted, undoing the straps and pulling the vest over his head. He tossed it in the corner with his boot before he snuggled up to Mac, snaking both arms around his middle and pressing a kiss to his hair. “Why haven’t we been doing that forever?”

“Because we’re both bad at relationships and were too afraid of fucking what we had up to do anything about our sexual tension?” Mac offered, and grinned when Jack chuckled. He tilted his head up to look at him. “I don’t know about you, but I’m done being afraid.”

Jack’s expression went serious, and for a split second Mac was afraid he really _had_ fucked everything up. Then Jack grinned back, and brought a hand up to Mac’s jaw, tilting his head up so he could kiss him. “Only thing I’m afraid of is your fetish for me in my tac gear—you gonna rip it off me the next time I have to wear it?”

“Maybe,” Mac replied, lips glued to Jack’s jaw, mischief in his eyes. “I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”


End file.
